valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Gandar
Gandar is a Sorcerer Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. He also makes a brief appearance in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. Background ''Valkyrie Profile'' After years of service, Gandar's ambitions have reached new heights. He now seeks to obtain the Dragon Orb in order to challenge the gods themselves and become immortal. Having discovered that Aelia is in possession of the Dragon Gem, he believes that she also knows where the Orb is. He captures and tortures her, but she resists, and he eventually goes one step too far and kills her. As Lenneth recruits Aelia, she is horrified by Gandar's actions and vows to remember him. Some time later, Gandar finally manages to trace the Orb's location to the Palace of the Dragon. However, when he reaches the Orb's resting place, he finds it gone, as Hrist has long since taken it to Asgard during the original events of ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria''. Lenneth, who has been sent to try to locate the Orb after Loki stole it, finds Gandar there. Freya appears, telling her that Odin wants him killed for his trespassing. However, he also wants to preserve his soul, as Gandar is a very powerful asset, despite his evil nature. Lenneth successfully defeats him, and, as he expresses reluctance to be made a slave of the gods, informs him that Niflheim is his only other option. Left with little choice, Gandar accepts his fate. However, he warns Lenneth that, unlike her other Einherjar, he is not loyal to her, and that she should watch her back. ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume'' Gandar is a cruel and ambitious warlock of the Villnore army. When Villnore catches wind of the Camille rebellion, led by Natalia and Earnest, one of Villnore's own officers, Gandar dispatches Darius, Earnest's former friend, to assassinate both of them by infiltrating the group with a band of mercenaries, under the pretense of bringing them supplies. Depending on the storyline path chosen, Darius' scheme either succeeds or fails, which leads him to commit suicide for attempting to take his friend's life. Battle Gandar is the most powerful Sorcerer in the main game, but is only available in its latest stages, which can be somewhat handicapping in the Hard mode. It is a good idea to conserve some experience points in the Experience Orb to counteract the problem. He will join with a selection of attack and debilitating spells, but the player will need to give him some restorative magic if he is to perform at full capacity. He starts with Ruby Mace, Tiara, Cloak, and Leather Boots equipped. His Wait Reaction familiar is a dragon. Initial spells *Prismatic Missile *Shadow Servant *Poison Blow *Fire Lance *Shield Critical *Sap Guard Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul As Gandar is a Sorcerer, his PWS will vary depending on his assigned attack spell and his weapon; he will either cast the same spell three times in a row or use Great Magic, if his staff has that property. Traits *Covetous *Wise *Egotistical *Selfish *Articulate *Coolheaded *Prudent Recruitment Gandar will be recruited after the player defeats him on the boss fight in Palace of the Dragon in Chapter 8. He is not present in the Easy mode since the Palace itself is not accessible. Transfer Gandar's starting Hero Value is a very low -106, but this is irrelevant, since he cannot be transferred to Asgard; despite the fact that Odin expressly asks for him, his personality is simply not fitting for an Einherjar (it is likely that Odin only asked Lenneth to recruit him so that Hel would not be able to use his powers). Boss Spells * Fire Storm * Dark Savior * Shadow Servant * Gravity Blessing1 * Petro Disruption1 * Celestial Star1 # Only used every 3 turns Quotes ''Valkyrie Profile'' ;Battle start *''These foes are more than they appear.'' *''I shall rend your souls from your bodies!'' *''Prepare to face the true opponent!'' *''These creatures are less than pathetic!'' ;Enemy killed by PWS or Great Magic *''As expected.'' *''How fragile these beasts are!'' *''Heh.'' (laughs) *''My sorcery makes even gods tremble!'' (also said when performing PWS) ;Enemy survives PWS or Great Magic *''Hmm... I grow weary of you!'' *''Heh-heh. Not bad, little one!'' *''Well done, but you'll not stand another!'' *''Your puny grip on life is failing!'' ;Hit *''Well done!'' ;Death *''My life's ambition... reduced to nothing...!'' ;Battle won *''Fighting monsters instead of summoning them. How ironic...'' *''A decent performance... I suppose.'' *''I will surpass the gods. Without fail!'' Etymology Gandar may be derived from the Old Norse word gandr, which is fitting for a mage. His Japanese name bears a resemblance to Ganesha, the Hindu god of intellect and wisdom, which is also appropriate for his character. Trivia *Gandar is voiced by the same actor as Suo and Loki. *Gandar is one of only two male playable Sorcerers in the entire game, the other being Lezard. *Gandar is one of three Einherjar who are recruited from dungeons rather than cities. The other two are Grey and Lyseria. *Gandar is one of the two Einherjar that Odin specifically requests. The other one is Lyseria. *Gandar and Lyseria are also the only two Einherjar who do not have Spiritual Concentration sequences. In Gandar's case, it is because he is in no danger of dying until Lenneth encounters him. *Gandar is one of three Einherjar that Lenneth must actually kill in order to recruit. The two others are Jelanda and Jun. *Despite warning Lenneth that he is not loyal to her, Gandar never acts on his threats. *Gandar may be compared to Khanon, one of Silmeria's Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. They are both powerful mages with questionable morals and motives. Considering Silmeria's general disposition, it is possible that Khanon's recruitment may have been as involuntary as Gandar's. Gallery File:Ga_concept.jpg|Gandar concept art File:Ga_expressions.jpg|Gandar's expressions File:Pict_big_gandar.jpg|Gandar's Voice Collection picture Category:Character Category: Male Category: Einherjar Category:Sorcerer